Prongs and His Lily
by QueenCatherine
Summary: This is the story of James, Lily and their friends when they were at school. Find out what happened in this JamsLily tale. Other possible original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Lily's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was on the Hogwarts express with two of her close friends talking animatedly about the year to unfold.

" Oh no. I think I've dropped my diary somewhere." Said Lily as she frantically searched her trunk and pockets. The diary was the one thing that she could confide he most intimate secrets in. Some of the information she didn't even tell her friends about.

" Calm down Lily, just retrace your steps and look for it. That's what I do." Said Jasmine.

Jasmine was always the "thinking to much" type. Bit annoying really.

"Oh you are so practical," said Malerie." You'd better find it fast. Or someone else will."

Lily yelped at the thought and ran out to the hallway of the train. She was so carried away trying to find her diary that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Hi Lily." Said a very sweet and mellow voice. The voice belonged to Remus Lupin.

" Hey." Replied Lily awkwardly.

Remus seemed paler than before. He had grown very much over the summer though, she thought. His stormy gray eyes were still there as well as his sandy brown hair.

" What are you doing?" asked Remus courteously.

" I lost my diary. It must be somewhere here." Said Lily.

" Oh, you mean this one?" said Remus. She recognized the leather bound book.

" Yes thank you. You didn't read it did you?" joked Lily.

" No, you know me better than that. Well see you around." said Remus simply and he went inside the compartment.

Lily had always thought Remus was too nice and gentle to be part of the Marauders. Just as she was about to turn and head to her compartment, a masculine figure grabbed her into the compartment.

" Potter, let go of me. Must we start off the year like this? AGAIN!" Said Lily. He still had her in his arms. He let go, though very reluctantly.

He obviously hasn't changed a bit. At least he let go this time. The last time she had to disarm him!

" Of course! This is our greeting!" said James earnestly.

Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus were sitting there as well. Though Remus seemed very shocked by James' action.

" Hey, Lily-poo. We missed you too. " Said Sirius batting his long lashes.

Peter was giggling.

"Now, now, Sirius. Offer the lady a sit!" said James earnestly.

"Wormy. Get up." Said Sirius simply.

Peter looked at him as if wondering if Sirius was actually serious about the command.

" Well since, you obviously don't have enough seats. I'll be back to my own compartment now." Said Lily shrewdly.

" NO! LILY! There is a seat for you." Said James urgently.

"Where?" said Lily savagely. It was rhetorical.

" Right here." Said James deviously, gently patting his lap.

"Uggh! You make me sick, Potter." Then she stormed out the compartment.

James looked as if he had been snatched a bag of sweets that he was just about to unwrap.

"Oh well. We'll get her next time, Prongsy." Said Sirius.

" I don't care! I never said I actually LIKED her. She's just another girl." Said James more defensively than he would have liked it to come out. Though that convinced no one. James, being the kind of guy he is, would never admit that he truly liked a girl.

" Prongs, you have to me a lot more gentle when you're talking to a girl like Lily and you can't be rude and offer her the 'Potter Seat'." Said Remus while reading the Transfiguration book.

" WHAT!" James yelped.

"Are you saying that I'm not a gentleman? Its just Lily is trying hard to get. I mean she is the only one who refused the 'Potter Seat' " said James looking around at Sirius and Peter, for some support, trying to defend himself.

" Well Lily isn't like that. She isn't part of your fan club. You have to use something more than your charms to get her to like you."

" I never said I wanted her to like me. And well, Moony, you seem to know a lot about girls all of a sudden."

Sirius and peter looked up at the almost reddening Remus. Remus said nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As soon as the train reached Hogwarts, Lily, Jasmine and Malerie headed into the Great Hall. They took their seats in the Gryffindor Table and watched the Sorting begin and end.  
  
" Do you realize that that was our last tie seeing a Sorting?" said Lily.  
  
" Yea. It seems like yesterday when we were all up there." Said Malerie reminiscently.  
  
" Oh well. At least I got school out of my life." Said Jasmine simply.  
  
Lily and Malerie rolled and grinned at Jasmine. Then at the corner of Lily's eyes, she saw James and the Marauders coming over.  
  
Oh gees! Thought Lily. Malerie looked rather excited. ( Lily and Jasmine always thought she had a thing for Sirius. Which Malerie denied utterly.) Jasmine took no notice and continued with her mashed potatoes.  
  
" Good evening, Miss Evans. Miss Johnson, Miss Miyasaki. Do you mind sit down?" said James in a tone of voice that suggested a pinnacle of maturity.  
  
" Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" asked Lily with her eyes narrowed.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter already took their seats next to Jasmine and Malerie.  
  
" Nothing. I just would like to sit." said James, a bit shakier voice this time with his "gentleman" voice.  
  
" Go ahead. It's not like your not sit down even if I say no." said Lily dismissively and returned to her steak.  
  
James opened his mouth to strike another conversation.  
  
" So how are you doing, Remus." Interrupted Lily.  
  
" Oh, I'm alright." Replied Remus.  
  
James opened his mouth again to speak.  
  
" So how are you, Sirius? I feel like we haven't had the chance to talk lately." said Lily.  
  
" I'm ok." Said Sirius, trying hard not to laugh at James' frustrated face.  
  
" Good. Do you know there was just a flu epidemic in London?" said Lily now starting on her salad.  
  
James opened his mouth to speak again. Peter was a little disappointed that Lily didn't ask him how he was doing.  
  
" Well, it is Hogwarts, Madam Gooden will probably fix that in a snap." Said Lily a little louder.  
  
She did this throughout the entire dinner.  
  
"Well, there is always tomorrow, Prongsie." Said Sirius reassuringly and jokingly at the same time.  
  
" Oh shut it will you." Said James before closing his curtains of his four poster bed and drifted into a dream that involved him and Lily in the Prefects Bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days of school were quiet boring. Lily, Jasmine and Malerie had expected the lesson to become harder and more exciting, but instead it was filled with only long lectures on the importance of responsible use of magic once they leave Hogwarts.

The Marauders on the other hand were having the time of their lives. They must think that they have to pull as much pranks as possible since this is their last year. Dungbombs at almost every hour, First years hanging in midair and armors dancing in frenzy was a must.

" Do you think Lily saw that I bewitched armors to dance the Macarena?" asked James looking over at the red head and her two friends.

" Why does it matter to you, Prongs?" said Remus in a mocking manner.

" Yea, Prongsie. It's not like you actually LIKE her." Added Sirius sarcastically as he went into a storm of laughs.

" No but seriously, I think Lily is pretty. I mean look at her eyes and hair and not to mention her buttocks. Every guy wants her." said Sirius. (Peter looked shocked.)

" HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" screamed James.

" Alright, alright. You know that I was only joking. I wouldn't dream of talking your lily away from you." Said Sirius. With a look of sudden idea James went over to Lily and pulled her up to stand.

"Everyone! Whoever talks bad about Lily Evans is going to receive the Marauders' Prank-fest." screamed James. And the whole crowd heard them. Lily was too shocked to speak.

'What in the world is going on? What the hell does James think he is doing?' thought Lily.

Then James grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the grounds. Everyone stood there in disbelief. Sirius had the "that's-my-boy" kind of look.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? WHAT IN THE WORLD?" screamed Lily in disbelief.

"Listen, Lily, if anyone gives you any trouble or want help in homework or whatever you need, either come to me or Sirius or Remus, alright?" said James.

" Um, ok. But why are you doing this?" said Lily VERY confused.

James had a look on his face as if he just realized what he was doing and his cheeks went the bright shade of pink. Then he just ran up back to the castle.

Lily stood there very confused. And eventually went up to the castle once she gained composure.

(Needless to say, James was very quiet for a couple of days.)

Once Lily went into the Common Room, everyone stared at her.

" Come on, make way, make way! Yours truly Miss Evans has arrived!" said Sirius who was sitting at the couch with Malerie, Remus, Peter and a bright red James.

Trying to ignore the stares from all of the Gryffindors, she went up to her dormitory and propped herself on the bed and fell asleep.

Lily stirred as the bright sunlight filled the dormitory.

It must be really late. Oh well, at least it's a Saturday. Thought Lily.

Then she noticed a pair of hazel brown eyes looking directly at her. Everything looked fuzzy. They look like chocolate balls. Then she realized to whom the hazel brown eyes belonged to.

" JAMES POTTER!" screamed Lily and fell off of her bed in shock.

" Good morning sunshine!" said James. " Are you ok?"

" What are you doing in the GIRL'S dormitory! What do you think you're doing scaring me like that!" said Lily.

Lily was not all that angry but embarrassed. Malerie and Jasmine used to tell her that she snores horribly loud.

How long has he been there? Thought Lily as she straightened herself with as much as dignity as she could muster.

" You weren't at breakfast and, well, YOU WEREN"T AT BREAKFAST!" said James indignantly.

" So? Why does that matter to you?" said Lily. She had never noticed how thoroughly brown his eyes were.

WHAT AM I THINKING? Thought Lily.

" It is my duty to make sure none of my fellow Gryffindors are all right." Said James.

" Well obviously I'm fine. Um, can you step out side now?" said Lily a little annoyed.

" WHY?" asked James.

" Because I need to change."

" Oh. Right. Well, I'll see you." Said James blushing furiously.

"Yea." Said Lily with a finality in her tone. And James left.

What the hell was that? Said Lily to herself as she changed. Then she walked down to the Common Room.

" Hey Remus." Said Lily when she spotted the sandy haired boy. She determinedly avoided James and Sirius' eyes.

" Good morning." Said Remus.

James scooted a little as Lily came over. But instead she sat next to Remus and started to talk to Malerie. James cast a jealous look toward Remus. Sirius noticed.

" Aw, Lily. Why do you always talk to Remus only? James and I are getting a little jealous. And Wormy too." Said Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I JUST WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY SAY, THANK YOU, YOU WONDERFUL, LOVELY PEOPLE WHO HAVE GIVEN ME WONDERFUL REVIEWS MUCH LOVE  
Chapter 4

" Malerie seriously likes Sirius." Said Lily in the library.

Malerie was giggling, blushing and playing with her hair all at the same time as she and Sirius talked. Jasmine looked over.

" Oh yea well. Even if they end up going out with each other, they might end up heartbroken in the end. That's how most of relationships nowadays end." Said Jasmine simply and continued to read her volume of Very Ridiculously Unfortunate Events by Helen Kursed.

" Jasmine. Is there something you want to talk about?" asked Lily.

Lily had always thought Jasmine kept her share of secrets even from her closest friends.

"No."

"Hey, let's go down to lunch, I'm hungry!" called Sirius to Lily and Jasmine.

" Go ahead without me, I have Potions essay to finish and I'll be down." Said Lily. And they all left to lunch. James stayed behind.

James came over behind Lily.

" Hey, Lily dahling." Whispered James, into Lily's ear.

" You don't need to hover over me, James." Said Lily, a bit surprised that James had called her by her first name and vice versa.

Lily turned around and they both realized their faces were really close together. Madam Pince looked over (quick as a cat, that one!) and James smiled innocently at her. He was disgusted that he saw her blushing. He didn't want his charm to work THAT well.

'What the hell! Just go for it!' thought James.

James held Lily tightly and leaned over and kissed Lily. Lily pulled away.

" What has gotten into you?" said Lily as she slapped James squarely on his cheek.

Then she rushed out of the library, closely followed by James.

" Calm down, Lily." Said James.

When Lily opened up the library door. Malerie, Jasmine, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were standing outside, grinning.

" I thought you all went down to lunch." Said Lily, embarrassed.

" No, I had a feeling something was bound to happen since James stayed behind with you. He is usually the first to rush to a meal." Said Sirius triumphantly.

" So, he kissed you didn't he? AHA! GO JAMESIE!" said Sirius patting James on the back who still had a red cheek.

Lily and James were blushing furiously. Their friends all laughed at them.

" Let's just go to lunch!" said James.

" What? No details? You're no fun." Said Sirius looking very unsatisfied.

That night, Lily snuck out to go to her favorite place in the castle. She just needed to clear her mind. She had received and owl that her parents weren't doing so well with their finances and Petunia is failing all of her classes in school. Not to mention James with his abrupt kiss.

She left the note for the girls to know where she is in the middle of the night. (Though everyone in the dormitory was fast asleep.) She headed quietly for the astronomy tower.

After carefully avoiding Filch (and his cat,) Lily reached to the astronomy tower. She almost jumped in surprise as she saw a figure already looking up at the stars.

It was Remus Lupin.

" Lily," said Remus a bit surprised.

" Hi, I didn't realize you'd be here." Said Lily uncomfortably.

" Sometimes I come here. In any case I'm glad you came, come, look at the stars with me." Said the Remus with such a gentle voice. She came over and looked up obediently.

" The sky looks to peaceful." Said Remus. Lily noticed how pale and peaky he looked.

" Yea, it does. Remus, are you ok? You look very pale." Said Lily concerned.

" Oh. Don't worry, Lily, I'm fine. I sometimes get sick. It's really no big deal." Said Remus.

Lily nodded and resumed to the stars.

Then she heard a hoarse sniff.

Lily turned around. Remus had tears falling down his face. He looked away.

"Remus!" said Lily and she leaned a bit closer.

" I'm sorry."

"Tell me what's wrong. You can always work things out by talking." Said Lily

" It's just, I have many things that I wish would have never happened to me. Life would be just so much easier. And now that I'm going to leave Hogwarts, I don't know." Said Remus with great difficulty as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

" Well, things happen. But the only thing we can do about it is to learn to live with it." Said Lily, consolingly.

" You are a great person. And pretty at that. No wonder James likes you so much." Said Remus with a smile on his face.

" James does not like me. That would just be, ew." Said Lily.

This was the day that Lily and Remus became close friends.

A/N: That's my take on how Remus and Lily became friends. Well obedient to my wonderful readers, another chapter has been uploaded. You know what to do for future chapters! Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I LOVE YOU WONDERFUL READERS! YOU GIVE ME THE REASON TO WAKE IN THE MORNING TO WRITE THIS STORY~ I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH! MY NEW AUTHOR NAME IS QueenCatherine. I JUST COULDN'T STAND CATHY5.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5  
  
" JAMES! YOU STUPID PRAT! STOP BEING SO ANNOYING!" screamed Lily in the Common Room.  
  
" Come on! Just go out with me! What is the big deal?" said James indignantly.  
  
" You didn't even ask me out nicely. Oh Lily, go out with me. Yea, that's a great way to ask a girl out." Shouted Lily.  
  
Sirius, Remus (followed by Peter,) just entered the Common Room.  
  
" Are they at it again?" asked Sirius tiredly.  
  
" Yea." Chorused Jasmine and Malerie.  
  
" How long has this been going on?" asked Remus.  
  
" Um. About an hour or so. You end up spacing out after about ten minutes of this though." Said Jasmine.  
  
Most of the students had already cleared out. Barely a few remained but ended up going to their own dormitory for refuge.  
  
" You think just because you're a good Quidditch player you expect every girl to just fling themselves on you!"  
  
" It's not my fault that I'm that charming!" said James.  
  
" Arrg! Shut up, Potter!" Said Lily.  
  
" Oh, back on last name basis are we, EVANS?" shouted James.  
  
" Like it makes any difference!" said Lily.  
  
" Ok! Stop! Enough of this!" said Sirius as he stood up.  
  
" Lily go to that corner over there and James you go on the other corner over there. Now you two go stand there and think what you just did." Ordered Sirius.  
  
Everyone looked up at him in confusion.  
  
" Are you kidding me?" said James, Lily, Malerie, Jasmine and Peter.  
  
" Hey, that was the best thing I could come up with the moment." Said Sirius, sheepishly.  
  
" Well, I'm going up to the dormitory." Said Lily and headed toward the girls' dormitory.  
  
" Yea, me too!" said James and he followed Lily.  
  
" Potter, the boys' dormitory is over there! Why are you following me!" screamed Lily.  
  
" Oh right. I just made a mistake!" said James trying to look angry but blushing furiously at the same time.  
  
They both slammed the door.  
  
" Well, at least we got that over with." Said Sirius.  
  
And they all went up to the dormitories.  
  
***  
  
Lily woke up in the middle of the night. She had just dreamed that she married James Potter. Lily, disgusted with herself, slowly went down stairs to sit by the fire and think until she gets sleepy again. She opened the door and was just about to step outside.  
  
Then she spotted a figure sneaking out of the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
'What does Remus think he is doing?' Thought Lily and she decided to follow him.  
  
'Maybe he is going to the Astronomy Tower.' She thought for a second. But then she was proven wrong when Remus past the passage leading to the Tower. Instead he headed to the grounds.  
  
Lily maneuvered through clumps of bushes. She saw that Remus had pressed a knot in the root of the tree and had gone inside the gently swaying Whomping Willow. Looking around to make sure no one was around and she went over to the Whomping Willow and entered. There she saw a long tunnel. It was so long, half way through, Lily thought that she should turn back and head up. It took a while to reach the end of the tunnel. She slightly opened the door and peeped through the creek. There was something wrong with Remus.  
  
Lily opened the door. That's when she saw him.  
  
A Remus she had once known was now a fully formed wolf.  
  
His words came back to her.  
  
' There are things that I wished never happened to me...'  
  
" Oh my." muttered Lily, her eyes wide at the shock. He stared straight at her.  
  
Then he plunged at her, though Lily got out of the way very narrowly, avoiding bite. Though she was very severely cut on her arms.  
  
'Anyone, please. Help me.' Thought Lily, desperately. The werewolf was about to have another go at her. Her arm was bleeding unmercifully.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Remus was thrown across the room. James Potter stood there with his wand out.  
  
" Come on, Lily." Said James.  
  
" Can we leave him like this James?" asked Lily urgently.  
  
" LILY! WE HAVE TO GO!" screamed James and he held Lily.  
  
" He'll be fine. Trust me, Lily." said James as they left the room.  
  
Lily was so shocked.  
  
They did not speak until they were safely inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily's arms were bleeding from the cuts.  
  
"James, it was Remus. He is." said Lily.  
  
" A werewolf. I know." Said James interrupting her. He placed Lily gently on a couch and folded up her sleeves.  
  
"Demienta." Said James and the cuts her completely healed.  
  
" He is usually harmless. The Whomping Willow was where he would go and transform and return back when he turned human. That's why he is sick all the time." Said James.  
  
" I never knew. He just left so I followed him." Said Lily thoroughly miserable for Remus.  
  
" Well, I suggest you don't follow any werewolves from now on, Evans." Said James and he stood up to leave.  
  
" James. Wait."  
  
He turned around.  
  
" I just wanted to say thank you." Said Lily as she stood up.  
  
She noticed how clear and brown James' eyes were.  
  
" Your welcome. I was just." James was cut off. Lily leaned over and kissed him.  
  
It was mind blowing to James.  
  
He was FINALLY kissing Lily Evans. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
" Good Morning, GRYFFINDORS!" said James cheerfully as he came skipping down the stairs into the Great Hall. Then he spotted Lily.  
  
" Morning, Lily." Said James shyly.  
  
" Good Morning, James." Replied Lily and James sat next to her and he helped himself to some eggs and bacon.  
  
" Lily, have some of the eggs and bacon. We need to put some meat on your bones." Suggested James as he placed eggs and bacon onto Lily's plate.  
  
" I'm fine, James." Said Lily politely refusing the potatoes and kippers to come.  
  
Sirius, Peter, Malerie and Jasmine stared at James and Lily, VERY CONFUSED. Malerie actually spilled some of her orange juice at the shock.  
  
" Are you guys actually being civil toward each other?" asked Jasmine.  
  
" Lily, are you okay?" said Sirius looking at her actually allowing James to sit next to her. Normally she would push him off the seat.  
  
"What? Oh, yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?" asked Lily a little distracted, her mind was still on what happened last night.  
  
" Well you don't mind? With the seating arrangements?" asked Malerie.  
  
"Um. I guess so." Said Lily confused. " Well, I'm off to class. I want to get a good seat for Transfiguration." And she left the Great Hall.  
  
" Oh! I just remembered. I. er. need to see to something. I'll see you guys in class." Said James and he too left the Great Hall.  
  
" Am I in a whole different universe?" said Sirius.  
  
" You might be for all we know. How do we know for sure that THIS is the right universe." Said Jasmine chewing on a bit of toast.  
  
" Well, you might be right. I can't believe that they were actually humane with each other." Mumbled Peter.  
  
" At least we won't be hearing them scream at each other anytime soon." Said Sirius, cheerfully.  
  
***  
  
Lily was walking down the corridor heading toward Transfiguration. She felt so horrible.  
  
I can't believe I kissed James Potter, of all the people. The one boy that she swore to the silver spoon that she would not fall for his fake charms. Thought, Lily.  
  
But he did save you. If he wasn't there, who knows what might've happened. And it was you who made the moves this time. Not James. Said a small but firm voice in her head.  
  
Her thoughts were quickly drowned when someone had covered her eyes.  
  
" Guess who." Said James playfully.  
  
" James, come on. Stop." Said Lily.  
  
James' put his puppy dog eyes and pouted his lips.  
  
" Why isn't Lily happy?" asked James.  
  
" I'm just. tired. That's all." Said Lily and she went into the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
James followed, closely. He WAS about to sit next to Lily, but who to bump him to the next table and sat him down other than Sirius.  
  
" Padfoot, what was that?!" said James.  
  
" Details." Said Sirius. " And if you don't tell me than I'm going to ask Malerie and the story is going to come out. SO you might as well as spit it out now. So what did you use? A Love Potion? Or a charm of some kind?"  
  
" I didn't do any of that." said James.  
  
For the first time, a girl to like him by doing a good deed, there is his best friend accusing him of poisoning the girl.  
  
" Then what happened? I know something happened since you weren't in bed last night and when I went to the girl's dormitory, Lily wasn't there either. So spill." Said Sirius triumphantly.  
  
" Well, what happened was. Wait a minute! Why were you in the girl's dormitory?" said James.  
  
"Good morning, class." Interrupted McGongall.  
  
And by the end of class, James and Sirius had gotten a week worth of detention for talking in class.  
  
***  
  
Lily, Jasmine, and Lily walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Malerie automatically went an sat next to Sirius and indulged in a conversation.  
  
" Friendly, aren't they?" whispered Lily to Jasmine as they took their seats.  
  
" Yea. Sirius came into the girl's dormitory last night and woke up Malerie and they went out." Said Jasmine.  
  
" What!" said Lily in disbelief.  
  
" Yea. Sirius woke me up too since he couldn't tell who was who in the dark. The other girls were actually excited but then ended up cursing Malerie's name after she and Sirius left." Said Jasmine.  
  
" I meant to tell you but you seemed to be somewhere else." Added Jasmine after seeing Lily's shocked face. " So. Anything you want to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lily was too ashamed to say anything. She had stuck her nose where it doesn't belong and ended up being rescued by James.  
  
I wonder where Remus is doing. Probably at the hospital wing. She thought miserably.  
  
Then all of a sudden she felt something in her pocket. She reached her hand into it and took out what was a carefully folded piece of parchment.  
  
Meet me in the Common Room tonight at ten o'clock sharp.  
  
James.  
  
She quickly put the parchment and started to eat.  
  
A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger. Review for more chapters!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
After dinner everyone was in the Common Room. Sirius and Peter were playing chess. (Peter's knight had just smashed Sirius' queen) Jasmine and Malerie were doing their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework with Lily. But no matter how much she tried, she could not keep focused.  
  
What does he want? Thought Lily. This was killing her.  
  
Just then, the Portrait swung opened and Remus Lupin came in.  
  
" Moony! Help me, Peter's mad knight is on the rampage!" said Sirius desperately.  
  
Remus looked paler than ever. Lily tried to look away.  
  
" Hold on, Sirius." Said Remus and he walked toward the table where the girls were doing their homework.  
  
" Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Remus, politely.  
  
" Oh. Um, sure." Said Lily, uncomfortably. Jasmine and Malerie looked at the pair of them with confused faces.  
  
Remus did not talk until they both were out of earshot.  
  
" Lily, I."  
  
" No. Remus, look. I'm really sorry that I followed you. You just left, so my curiosity got the better of me. You didn't do anything wrong since it was only natural for you to try to bite me. It's my bloody fault. Please don't hate me." Said Lily, out of breath.  
  
" Well in that case, I'm sorry that I hadn't told you sooner. I didn't know how you would react if you knew I was a werewolf. I hope I didn't get you injured." Said Remus.  
  
" No, nothing big. A few scratches here and there. And James," said Lily but she cut her self off when she had just said, James.  
  
" Oh right, James was the one who got you in time right?" asked Remus.  
  
" Yea." Said Lily.  
  
" MOONY!! Peter's knight is about to checkmate me! I have to do his homework for a month if I lose this game." Screamed Sirius.  
  
" Don't you even think about it, Remus. I'm finally winning." Said Peter. " Well, I'm just glad that you're alright." Said Remus looking at Lily.  
  
" So am I. Well, you'd better go over to see before Sirius and Peter don't kill themselves." Said Lily, half grinning.  
  
Then they both went to the table and enjoyed the game of chess. (Peter won in the end.)  
  
As hours passed, the students just started to clear out. Lily went up to her dormitory as well, pretending to fall asleep. As ten o' clock, approached, she quietly went down stairs. James was already there.  
  
" You're two minutes late." Said James.  
  
" Well, I'm sorry. So. What did you want me to meet you here for?" asked Lily.  
  
" Because I want to take out to see the stars." Said James, smiling.  
  
" Huh?" said Lily, still not getting clear answers she wanted.  
  
" Just follow me. Oh yea. Put this on before we head off." Said James as he took out a cloak of silvery material.  
  
" James, is that an invisibility cloak?"  
  
" Yes, yes come in." said James as he put Lily under the cloak.  
  
" Cozy, isn't it?" said James, his eyebrows up and down then putting his arms around Lily.  
  
" James, let's just go and see the stars." Said Lily and they headed out.  
  
It was fun to be under an invisibility cloak. They passed the caretaker more than once and he was completely oblivious to the two teenagers sneaking out to the grounds. Though they were almost caught once when Lily had to sneeze. It was fun to watch how jumpy James got.  
  
When they were out on the grounds, Lily noticed how the sky was filled with stars.  
  
" Wait, we're going into the Forbidden Forest?" asked Lily as they walked toward the dark forest.  
  
" Yea. I know this great little spot. Wait, does fearless and feisty Lily Evans scared of the Forbidden Forest?" said James, teasingly.  
  
" NO! I mean, no. Let's just go." Said Lily.  
  
Although Lily said she wasn't scared, James noticed how her grip on his arm tightened. He liked the feeling very much. He could almost hear Lily's heartbeat.  
  
'I can't wait to tell Sirius about this.' Then another thought came into his head.  
  
' I wonder what the house elves are cooking right now. Wait! I can't be thinking about this right now!' Thought James, shaking off his stupid thoughts.  
  
They were getting quite deep into the forest. Thought Lily.  
  
"We're almost there." Whispered James as if he was reading her mind.  
  
Soon, Lily saw it. It was the most beautiful thing Lily had ever seen in her life.  
  
It was a little spring. Its pinkish pearly glow and shimmering glitter in the air made it even more beautiful. There were few little fairies flying around as well. It was exactly like the magical springs you often saw in fairytale books. It was breath taking.  
  
" Like it?" asked James taking off the invisibility cloak.  
  
Lily turned to him and said,  
  
" It's. it's beautiful." stuttered Lily  
  
James smiled brightly. Lily noticed that he truly looked like an innocent child when he smiled that way.  
  
"Well, come and have a seat, Lily. This rock is more comfortable than you think." Said James as he made room for Lily to sit on.  
  
Lily was still in completely amazed of this beautiful place.  
  
" Me and Sirius found it when we were in the second year. We were trying to see a real werewolf but we didn't find any. Instead, we found this. And we promised that it would be kept secret." Said James looking around at his secret place.  
  
" Then why did you bring me here if it's supposed to be a secret?" asked Lily.  
  
" Because you're very special." Whispered James into Lily's ear.  
  
Her faced started to get very scarlet. James and Lily's eyes locked. James leaned over for a kiss. And as much as Lily disliked James, she was completely mesmerized by him now. She couldn't hold back.  
  
And they kissed. They kissed so passionately. James was entirely overpowered by his emotions. Then he gently lifted Lily and rested her on the smooth grassy floor.  
  
Shaken, Lily pulled away.  
  
" What are you doing?!" said Lily incredulously. James looked longingly into Lily's eyes.  
  
" Come on, the time is right."  
  
" So is that why you brought me here?! You are sick, James Potter." Said Lily now very angry.  
  
" I want you to take me back!"  
  
" Lily, it wasn't like that," James started to say.  
  
But Lily's fiery eyes told him it was no use trying to explain that his intentions were not what she thought they were. He put the invisibility cloak over them and started to head towards the castle. The trip back was dead silent.  
  
How could he have screwed up this badly? Thought James. Trying to get back in Lily's graces would be like asking him to kiss Snape.  
  
Oh... Snape..  
  
A/N: A LITTLE CLIFFHANGER THERE. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. AND OF THOSE WHO ARE NEW, IT MEANS PLEASE REVIEW FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. THANK YOU! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!!" screamed Sirius in the boys dormitory as James told him about what had happened yesterday.  
  
" James, I don't think that was very smart." Said Peter.  
  
"I was just trying to make her comfortable. The rock felt really cold on my butt. So I just moved her to a more relaxing spot." Said James.  
  
" Well, she could've thought that you were trying to you know," said Remus.  
  
"DO what? All I did was try to make her comfy, but Lily has to take the wrong way and get all offended and what not. Anyways, I sent some over some chocolate to apologize for something that she took offensive. And no I didn't actually say that Remus." Said James, looking over at Remus' face.  
  
" Come on, Jamsie, you might want to let this one go. Besides, I told you fiery red heads weren't your type." Said Sirius consolingly.  
  
" Yea. Also, there are plenty of girls that would like to go out with the Head Marauder. So all you have to do is pick." Said Peter, smiling.  
  
'But I don't want any other girl. I want Lily.' Thought James, miserably.  
  
"Hey, come on, James. Let's go knick some food from the kitchens and pig out until our stomachs burst. Sounds good?" said Sirius getting up.  
  
" Yea." Said James and the four Marauders went down the kitchens.  
  
While the boys were filling themselves with food, the girls were having their shares of discussion in the Girl's Dormitory.  
  
"He did not." Said Jasmine surprise.  
  
" He did too. That's what Lily just said." Replied Malerie with a open mouth in shock.  
  
" Yea, I know. It was going well and everything (considering it was James.) and then he had to do that and completely ruin it. Some date that was." Said Lily opening yet another box of Honeyduke's sweets sent from James.  
  
" And he sent like thirty boxes of these sweets. What the hell am I going to do with thirty boxes of chocolate?" said Lily stuffing a big chocolate ball in her mouth.  
  
" OoOh. Let me get some." Said Jasmine and Malerie.  
  
" Sure. Knock yourselves out. No wait. Take the big box." Said Lily giving them the extra large boxes. Lily fell on top of her bed looking up at the wall.  
  
" Why are guys such jerks?" said Lily.  
  
" Ah! The age-old question. No one knows for sure. Whoever gets the answer, they should be awarded a Noble Prize." Said Jasmine.  
  
"Not every guy is a jerk you know." Said Malerie quietly.  
  
" ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SIRIUS???" asked Lily and Jasmine slyly.  
  
" Well, yes. Sirius is really thoughtful too. He gives himself off as a big bad boy, but he is quiet the opposite. He is kind, gentle,"  
  
"Ok, ok. We get the picture. Stop with the mushy stuff." Said Jasmine covering her ears.  
  
" Jasmine, we have to set you up with a guy." Said Lily thoughtfully.  
  
" Nah. None of the guys suit me here. They are all too stupid." Said Jasmine.  
  
" What about Remus? He's nice." Suggested Lily.  
  
" You know to tell you the truth, I thought YOU would end up with Remus in the beginning." Said Jasmine thoughtfully.  
  
" Yea, me too." Added Malerie.  
  
"Hmm. That wouldn't be too bad. I mean Remus is a nice guy." Said Lily after a few seconds of thought.  
  
"But instead, you ended up with Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor. Besides Sirius, of course." Said Malerie grinning.  
  
" Oh shut up."  
  
***  
  
After a bit of a pillow fight, Lily and Malerie went down to the grounds to get some fresh air. ( Jasmine stayed behind to catch up on some "reading".) Most of the students were on the grounds to enjoy the crisp air of winter. Then the girls spotted the infamous Marauders, lounging underneath a tree. Snape was walking near them.  
  
'Stupid Potter is going to ridicule him again. Shouldn't be mature enough to stop cursing people just for the fun of it yet?' thought Lily.  
  
Snape dropped a book and bent over to pick it up. James went over to him.  
  
' Oh, no.' thought Lily.  
  
Snape took out his wand and pointed it at James. James looked hard at him and picked up the book for him. Snape snatched the book out of his hands and walked away.  
  
" Am I dreaming? Was James actually nice to SNAPE?" said Malerie.  
  
" You might be." Said Lily in startled.  
  
" OY! EVANS! COME OVER HERE TO YOUR BOYFRIEND!" shouted Sirius standing up and nudging James.  
  
The crowd started to stare. Lily tried to walk the other way. Malerie stopped her. Since Lily did not go over to them, they came to her.  
  
" Hey, Malerie." Said Sirius. Malerie smiled.  
  
" How are you doing, Lily?" asked Remus.  
  
" Oh, um, I'm fine." Said Lily noticing James' sad eyes.  
  
" Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?" said James, stuttering a bit.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter looked nervously at each other.  
  
" Um. I guess so." Said Lily.  
  
James led her near the lake, earshot out of the crowds, which Lily was glad for since they kept on staring their way.  
  
" Lily, I didn't mean for you to get offended. My intentions weren't what you thought they were." Said James.  
  
There was such honesty in his eyes that every corner that was angry at James seem to drift away.  
  
" Well, what was I supposed to think?" said Lily, almost apologetic tone in her voice.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" I'm sorry too."  
  
And they strolled down the lake.  
  
"James, I think we should had back." Said Lily noticing that most of the students were gone.  
  
" Well, if you want to." said James.  
  
Then as they were about o head toward the castle, James took Lily's hand.  
  
Lily pretended as if it wasn't a big deal. But her insides were doing cart wheels and back flips. She was very startled at how his hand fit hers perfectly. Not to mention how soft and warm his hand was.  
  
'No. It's just the hormones. Nothing more.' Thought Lily. But she would be lying to herself if she didn't enjoy the sensation.  
  
When they inside the Common Room, the students made catcalls and some even clapped at the sight of James and Lily. James proudly put his arms around Lily, obviously enjoying the attention. Lily put an awkward smile and went up to girl's dormitory.  
  
She closed the curtains and propped herself on her bed thinking,  
  
' I cannot be falling for James. I don't think I can.'  
  
A/N: Uh-oh. Is Lily falling for James?  
  
Thank you sincerely for everyone who reviewed to my story!!! Much love! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next morning, Lily woke as the sun shone through the dormitory. Then she noticed a bouquet of lilies sitting on her bed stool. And there was a card attached to it as well.  
  
"I would open the card if I were you." Said Malerie, teasingly. " Yea but it's not like we don't know who it's from." Added Jasmine and they both started laughing.  
  
Oblivious to her two best friends laughing, she opened the card. It read,  
  
To Lily,  
  
A little something to someone very special.  
  
A.D  
  
Who can this be? It's not James. Thought Lily.  
  
" So, was this from you know who?" asked Malerie mischievously.  
  
" Yea, was it?" added Jasmine, attentively.  
  
"Um. Actually, it's not. It's from a A.D." answered Lily, now very confused.  
  
The three girls exchanged confused looks.  
  
" Then who?" Malerie started to say.  
  
" It must be someone with the initials, A and D." said Jasmine, "thoughtfully".  
  
Lily and Malerie looked at her with a look of exasperation.  
  
" Well it is." Said Jasmine.  
  
" It's almost time for class and we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Said Lily trying to end the discussion of the mystery admirer.  
  
" Well I guess whoever sent these got the nerve to send it last night after seeing James and lily together." Said Malerie as she gathered her books and quills.  
  
" That might be true and it might not. It might just be some coincidence. You never know. I mean this world is full of surprises." Said Jasmine.  
  
" Ok, ok. Can we stop talking about this?" said Lily, thoroughly irritated.  
  
" If you want to." said Jasmine sheepishly.  
  
Lily found that it was extremely difficult to concentrate in Potions class. She kept on thinking about A.D. Who could it be? James seemed to notice that Lily was obviously thinking about something else. He always knew if something was wrong. He looked over at Lily. Then with an idea, he scribbled a note and he got up pretending to be needing an ingredient for his Veritaserum. As he was passing Lily's seat, he quickly put the note on her desk. Lily looked at him and she quickly opened the note under her seat.  
  
Hey, Lily. Something wrong? Well, meet me in the library since we have the afternoon off after this Double Potions. Ok? See you then, beautiful.  
  
-James.  
  
She hurriedly put the note away and added the root of armadivine into her potion.  
  
After the bell rang, Lily, Malerie and Jasmine were in the hallway. Malerie and Jasmine went up to put their stuff away and head down to lunch.  
  
" I see you later then." Said Lily as her they left.  
  
She was walking down to the corridor to the library. Then she noticed, a slightly dirty-blonde boy's bag rip. He was a Ravenclaw. All of his quills, parchment, books were now drenched in the splattered ink. Lily hurried over.  
  
" Oh, are you okay?" asked Lily picking up the books and spare pieces of parchment.  
  
" Oh! I'm fine. Thanks, Lily." Said the boy.  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked Lily politely.  
  
" Um, well, everyone knows your name. You're going out with James Potter aren't you?"  
  
" I'm not going out with him, exactly." Said Lily uncomfortably. " So what's your name?"  
  
" Oh! Me? My name is Andrew Davies. I'm a seventh year." Answered Andrew. " Thanks for helping me." Added Andrew as he picked up the last piece of a very scribbled-on parchment.  
  
" Your welcome." Then, the same parchment fell onto the floor.  
  
" Oh I got it." Said Lily picking up the parchment.  
  
The parchment was full of scribbles of initials of L.E. He quickly snatched the parchment, getting a bit red now.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy or anything." Said Lily apologetically.  
  
" It's ok. See you around, Lily." Said Andrew as he left.  
  
That was odd. Thought Lily heading to the library once more.  
  
When she got to the library, she saw James sitting on one of the seats. There were a couple of girls behind a near bookshelf whispering animatedly but quickly stopped when they saw Lily.  
  
" Finally, you're here." Said James, most sweetly as he got up.  
  
" Yea, sorry. I was caught on something." Said Lily absentmindedly.  
  
" It's ok. I just wanted to talk with you." Said James, pulling out a seat for Lily.  
  
Andrew Davies... Thought Lily.  
  
" OH! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID!" said Lily, hitting her forehead. " I have to go James. Something's come up. We'll talk later." Said Lily and she hurried out of the library.  
  
" Ok! We'll talk more... later." Called out James, as the library door closed.  
  
A/N: OoOh. I wonder what's going to happen next. Hehe.  
  
THANK YOU TO THE MOST WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO'VE REVIEWED!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!! AND BE SURE TO REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPS! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I love you! You wonderful people who review to my story! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Ok, back to the story.hehe  
  
Chapter 10  
  
She frantically ran out to the corridors and headed to the direction in which Andrew Davies had gone. Now it was all coming back to her now. Like how he knew her name, the scribbled L.E s all over the parchment, (and in Lily's mind that really seems to stand for Lily Evans) and obviously the A.D, Andrew Davies.  
  
But she had never noticed him before.  
  
'Well you don't notice a lot of things, Lily.' Said a nasty little voice inside her head.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
She had collided with Sirius and Remus head on. Peter was just dragging along.  
  
" Are you guys ok?" asked Peter looking at them.  
  
" Yea. I guess so. Look where you're going Lily!" Remus implored.  
  
" Where are you in such a hurry anyway? To meet Jamsie and do a little snog session?" said Sirius slyly.  
  
" No." said Lily. Then she remembered she was looking for Davies.  
  
" Hey you guys, have you seen Andrew Davies?" asked Lily urgently.  
  
"The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain?" asked Sirius.  
  
" YES!" said Lily a little too passionately.  
  
" Well, I don't know why your looking for that stupid blonde but I think I saw him heading to the grounds." Answered Sirius. " Why?" said Sirius now suspicious.  
  
" No reason. I have to.. er.. return a book that I've borrowed from him. Gotta go!" said Lily picking up her stuff running as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
When she was in the grounds, she spotted Davies with a couple of Ravenclaws. She waved her arms in order to get his attention. Davies looked around and had a surprised face. He came over to Lily.  
  
" Hey." Said Andrew, simply.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" For what?" said Davies already knowing what.  
  
" For the lilies. They're very beautiful." Said Lily.  
  
" Oh it was nothing." Said Andrew looking thoroughly flushed now.  
  
" I think it was very sweet of you." Said Lily trying to make Andrew feel comfortable.  
  
" Lily, I liked you for a long time," Andrew started to say.  
  
" Andrew, I think you are a nice guy but I'm not looking for a relationship. But I would really love for us to be friends." Lily said.  
  
" If that's what you want, of course." Said Andrew sweetly.  
  
" Thanks. I knew you would understand." Said Lily, thoroughly relieved of how nice Andrew was.  
  
Lily and Andrew both headed up to their Common Rooms.  
  
When Lily went inside the common she saw her friends sitting on the large sofa with the Marauders. James messed up his hair again at the sight of Lily. Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at Lily strangely. Malerie was French braiding Jasmine's hair.  
  
" Oh, Lily. So, did you find out who sent you the flowers?" asked Malerie without thinking.  
  
Lily closed her eyes, knowing what was to come.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted James as he got up. " Who sent you flowers? Is it some creep? I'll hex him, I swear!"  
  
" James calm down."  
  
" Calm down! How can I calm down when some creep sent my Lily flowers?" shouted James.  
  
" You had to open your mouth didn't you?" whispered Lily to Malerie. Malerie looked at her apologetically.  
  
" Sirius, Remus, Peter, we have to find this prat and teach him a lesson!" said James urgently to his friends.  
  
" But think about it, James. We don't even know who it is." Said Remus, sensibly.  
  
" I think I know." Said Sirius as if he had just remembered something.  
  
" WHO IS IT?!" asked James.  
  
" Andrew Davies. Think about it, why would Lily ask us about him." Said Sirius as if he had just figured out that one plus one equals two.  
  
" ANDREW DAVIES? That gorgeous Ravenclaw quidditch captain?" said Malerie surprised.  
  
" I think he is really good looking too!" added Jasmine at this news.  
  
" He is really nice you know." Said Lily to the girls.  
  
" That stupid Andrew Davies? We beat him all the time in quidditch." Said James, his eyes flashing very furiously now.  
  
" Don't you dare do anything to him, James." Said Lily warningly.  
  
" WHY NOT?" said James taken aback.  
  
" Because he is really nice and he's my friend now." Answered Lily simply.  
  
" OoOh! I see. He gives you flowers and all of a sudden he's a friend of yours?" spat James.  
  
"You know what, I think I should go up and water my beautiful lilies that Andrew sent. So good night everyone." Said Lily coolly, and she headed upstairs.  
  
" Since when are you on first name basis with Davies? (It took me seven years! he thought.) I forbid you to ever see Davies!" screamed James.  
  
" I will see him when ever I want!" said Lily, now angry from the "command" and she slammed the door.  
  
" Well, we completely missed the point didn't we." Said James and he too headed up to his dormitory and slammed the door.  
  
" Pity. I was getting used to the peace and harmony for a while." Said Sirius. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The next day, James made it his business to make sure that he got through to everyone's head in Hogwarts that he disapproved of Davies. For one, he sang relentlessly about how the Ravenclaw quidditch team sucks because of a certain not-deserving-to-be-captain-because-he-can't-play-quidditch-to-save- his-life, quidditch captain (In other words, Davies). He even hexed a couple of blonde Ravenclaws, ( who happened to be only in the second year, mind you.)  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter were growing a little worried about James. Sure, James had a share of his " Hexing- Rampage". But not this bad. And never over a girl. But they didn't want to be on the receiving end of his bubbling nose curse (again) so the three just let him be.  
  
Lily on the other hand didn't care about James. As she got to know Andrew more she realized how nice and gentle of a person he is. Malerie and Sirius seemed to like each other enough but neither of them was willing to admit it unless the other goes first. Jasmine was studying most of the time. She kept herself in the library, occasionally helping Sirius and Peter because of their abysmal Potions ability.  
  
***  
  
" You know why he is doing that don't you?" said Jasmine, during dinner.  
  
" Because he is a stupid prat?" answered Lily, eating her pork chops.  
  
" No, because he is jealous." Said Jasmine starting on her mashed potatoes.  
  
" Malerie, Jasmine, do you really think I care what James thinks? I mean come on, Andrew and I are only friends anyway."  
  
" So? It doesn't matter to James if Davies is only your friend". Said Peter, coming over and sitting next to Jasmine.  
  
( A/N: I really try to avoid using Pettigrew as much as possible. Ew, that worm.)  
  
" And if I know James, and I think I know him pretty well, he would've probably done a lot of nasty curses on Andrew already. But since YOU said no, he doesn't lay a hand on him." Added Remus, his eyes twinkling.  
  
" I really don't care." Said Lily, but she started to brutally slice her pork chops now.  
  
Then James walked in with a smile on his face. He came over to Lily, but just as he did, Andrew came over from the Ravenclaw table as well. They both stared at each other. (This could go down in history as the most bad timing EVER.)  
  
Remus, Peter, and Malerie looked apprehensively at James. James had such a stiff look in his eyes, Lily thought if he stared any closer that Andrew might've been turned to stone.  
  
" What are you doing here, Davies? I need to talk to Lily." Said James nastily.  
  
" Oh, then I apologize. Lily, I guess I'll talk to you later, then?" asked Andrew.  
  
" Yea." Answered Lily.  
  
She felt thoroughly sorry for Andrew. Here was Andrew being nice and that insensitive wart, James, throwing fireballs at him.  
  
After casting a last nasty look over at Andrew, he turned to Lily.  
  
" I have something to show you." Said James simply.  
  
" Can I finish my dinner first?"  
  
" No, we don't have enough time! Now come on!" said James and he grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out of the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone stared at the two. Even the teachers at the Staff table was looking. Utterly embarrassed now, Lily obediently followed James out to the grounds.  
  
" What do need to show me that bad that you had to drag me out to the grounds in front of everyone, huh?" asked Lily.  
  
" Now, now Lily. Mind your tone of voice. I took me this whole day to put this together." Said James, stilling holding onto Lily's hand and dragging her closer to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
" What about your classes?"  
  
"Never mind that." Said James.  
  
" Are we going to the Forbidden Forest?" asked Lily puzzled.  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Well, where are we going then?"  
  
James was silent. He just led to toward a big clump of bushes. He led her carefully over a rather fat bush and showed her a single rose planted on the ground near a big oak tree.  
  
" Go ahead. " Whispered James.  
  
Lily got on her knees and leaned her face toward the rose. (James missed Lily's hands and had such a strong urge to just grab it.) Just as she was about to smell it, the rose let out a bit of glittery powder. Then the rose bloomed open.  
  
When Lily looked a bit closer, she realized that there was a very beautiful, tiny baby fairy on the rose, waking up from its sleep. The infant fairy looked up at Lily and got up. It wiggled out its wings and started to flutter into the air.  
  
James got a little closer and whispered, " Legend has it that, if you make a wish as a infant fairy is born, your wish will come true."  
  
Lily turned to James. " Really?"  
  
James nodded. Her eyes are beautiful, he thought.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and made a wish.  
  
James closed his eyes and wished,  
  
' I wish Lily will fall in love with me.'  
  
Lily opened her eyes and realized that the fairy was no longer there.  
  
" What did you wish for?" asked James curiously, his heart pumping a little faster than usual now.  
  
" I wished that I can graduate Hogwarts with good marks and have a very good life." Said Lily.  
  
" Oh, right." Said James, thoroughly feeling disappointed.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" Well what?" said James, knowing "what" was.  
  
" What did you wish for?"  
  
" I wished that, I wished that," stuttered James.  
  
" You wish what?"  
  
" I wished that a certain girl that I really like would learn to like me."  
  
Lily was very surprised. Knowing James, she thought he might've wished to be the most talented and well-paid Quidditch player. Then again, how much did she know James?  
  
" Well, I hope your wish comes true." Said Lily, simply and then smiling.  
  
She is so beautiful, thought James. He almost melted. He had to tell her. He needed to do it now. His heart was pumping really fast now.  
  
"Lily." Said James and he grabbed her hand.  
  
" Yea?"  
  
" Lily, I, well, um, I really, really like you a lot. I've liked you for a really long time. Don't go with that Davies. Give me a chance." Said James.  
  
He was so astounded at his own daring. Lily eyes widened. She came over to James and flung her arms around him. James looked at Lily. James leaned in from a kiss. Lily couldn't resist. She was enchanted by his allure now. And they kissed. When they broke away from the kiss, though James wanted so dearly for it to continue, they started to walk back to school.  
  
" You do this all the time you know." Said Lily.  
  
" Do what?"  
  
" Show me beautiful things and make me kiss you."  
  
They both started to laugh.  
  
James leaned over to kiss her one last time before they head in, but there was a movement behind the tree. James turned around, now really annoyed at the "thing".  
  
Then they saw two figures.  
  
" MALERIE?!" said Lily.  
  
" SIRIUS?!" said James.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I think I'll end this chapter here. Dun, dun, dun. A little cliffhanger. James did well getting back in Lily's graces, yes?  
  
Well review for next chapter, please!  
  
( Special thanks to Mikki for her wonderful reviews! You're the best!) 


	12. Chapter 12

 Chapter 12

" Uh…. Hi, Lily." Said Malerie uncomfortably.

" Padfoot, what's going on?" asked James.

" Wait a minute, what are you two doing here?" asked Sirius.

James thought for a moment.

" Fine, we won't ask what you're doing if you don't ask us what we're doing." Said James in a very businesslike tone.

" Deal."

And once James and Lily walked into the castle, they both bursted into laughter.

                                                           ***

James and Lily were still laughing when they got to the Gryffindor Common Room, they saw that Remus, Jasmine and Peter were still waiting by the fire.

" Hey, Jasmine! You'll never guess what we saw. Malerie is so busted!" said Lily running over to Jasmine.

" So, what was the big surprise about?" asked Peter.

(A/N: ew, the stupid worm.)

" Oh, that. Yes it was beautiful. I've never seen a real newborn fairy before. It was amazing." Said Lily smiling at James.

" but never mind that, I have something to tell you. You are so going to get a kick out of this one." 

" So are you guys like officially dating now?" Remus. 

Lily paused for a second, the sight of Malerie and Sirius in the bushes completely made her unconscious to this matter. Sure, she thought James was really nice for showing her that, but as her boyfriend? Maybe James is thinking along the same line as well. But she was proven wrong as soon as the thought entered her head.

" Yes! Yes, we are officially going out, so mind everyone keep their eyes and hands off of my girlfriend." Said James proudly and warningly at the same time.

" Well, well, protective aren't we? Congrats, mate." Said Remus.

Lily was kind of in a daze. Why must I be confused like this all the time?

" So what was it that you wanted to tell us, Lily?" asked Remus. 

" Um, something or the other, I forget. Well, I'm going to turn in." said Lily in a false cheery tone and went up the Girl's dormitory.

James started on Sirius and Malerie sight. Everyone landed into a storm of laughing, especially at the moment, Sirius and Malerie walked in, now very red.

Lily changed into her pajamas and laid in bed as the moon's light beamed through her window.

She was really angry at herself now. Wasn't she just kissing James? And wasn't she just having the time of her life? Then when the question gets asked, she turns into another person oblivious to her feelings. Though she felt as if it wasn't entirely her fault at all. Something inside of her felt as if this wasn't the way to go. That something bad would happen. But what can possibly happen while she is in Hogwarts?   

Confused and angry at the same time, she drifted into a merciful dream.

                                                ***

_" Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" said a familiar looking man as he ran out through the door. She took the baby from his crib and held him tightly. He had brilliant green eyes and jet black hair._

_Just then the door bursted open and a black figure stood there, laughing as if he was some maniac. He moved towards Lily._

_" Please, not Harry, not Harry!" Lily begged._

_"Stand aside silly girl!" he said._

_Lily knew what to do. She started to whisper an incantation for the baby's protection._

_All went bright green and swirled into darkness after that._

_                                                            ***_

Lily woke up startled from the strange dream. She saw that Jasmine and Malerie were sleeping soundly, their dreams untroubled.

What did it all mean? Who was that man? Whose baby was it? Why would that man try to kill an innocent baby?

A/N: Please review for next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
That morning Lily got dressed and went down stairs to meet up with Malerie and Jasmine. She just decided to put the dream aside. It was probably one of those stupid nightmares.  
  
Jasmine, however, would disagree utterly. She is a big fan of interpreting dreams. She believed that dreams always mean something about our life and our subconscious. Malerie would just say Jasmine is acting way too creepy and should do with a Cheering Charm. But Jasmine and Malerie was always there for Lily, for which she was grateful for.  
  
When she on the stairs, she saw Malerie and Jasmine talking vibrantly. The Marauders were chattering themselves. When James saw Lily, his hands automatically went to his hair and went over to Lily.  
  
" Hey." Said Lily.  
  
" Had a goodnight sleep?" asked James, his eyes shining brightly.  
  
They look so familiar, Lily thought in her head. Something about those chocolaty brown hazel eyes.  
  
Lily giving herself a mental slap but grinning said, " Yea."  
  
As she was about to head down, to her surprise, James held her hand. James gave her a smile and headed down with her. Lily felt the insides of her stomach doing aerobics this time. But nonetheless she loved the sensation.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Jasmine, and Malerie gave the two of them a big grin. The two were so obviously meant for each other. At least they realize that now. (Mind you, it did take seven years and the four of them had to go through so much to see this day come.)  
  
Sirius felt like a father seeing his son grow up.  
  
Lily and James headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, quite forgetting about their friends. Half way to the Great Hall, Andrew came over to them.  
  
" Hi, Lily, and James." Andrew said.  
  
" Hey, Andrew." Said Lily.  
  
James was eyeing him suspiciously and said nothing. James saw that Andrew's eyes lingered on Lily's hand being held by his own. He tightened his grip and stared hard at him. Andrew looked up at Lily.  
  
" I just wanted to talk to you alone. That was all." Said Andrew weakly. " But I guess your busy so-"  
  
" Oh! It's ok. James do you mind giving us a minute?" asked Lily.  
  
YES! James did mind!  
  
" We should just really be getting to breakfast." Answered James, trying to pull Lily to the Great Hall.  
  
" It won't take long." Said Lily. She gave him a kiss on the cheek for assurance and withdrew her hand. " I'll be right back."  
  
" I'm only giving you one minute! Just one! It's already been thirty seconds! Don't you go off too far, Davies! Lily has to save her energy for classes! Twenty seconds!" shouted James. But he retreated to the Great Hall.  
  
When he got to the Great Hall, he spotted his friends sitting at the table. James went over and slumped on the table and helped himself to some porridge.  
  
" Where's Lily?" asked Peter. (A/N: Ew, don't ask him that you filthy rat! Stupid worm.)  
  
" She's having a chat with that stupid Davies." Answered James miserably.  
  
" You know, I wouldn't mind having a go at Davies myself. Knowing how mature and sensitive he is and all." Said Jasmine after a bit of thinking.  
  
" No! I disallow you to ever go near Davies. You hear!" said James angrily.  
  
" Calm down, James." Said Remus, concerned.  
  
" Yea, just because Davies likes Lily, and probably her feeling the same way about him, you are feeling angry at the moment, aren't you. How would you feel if she dumped you and went with Davies, hmm? Angry, frustrated?" said a nasty squeaky and pesky voice from behind.  
  
" WHO SAYS THAT WILL HAPPEN? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SKEETER?" shouted James. He was so red and furious that he could've blown a strike at the stupid witless girl. (If she was a girl and not a mere dumb horse.)  
  
Rita Skeeter looked shock. (As though she didn't expect this.)  
  
" Go away you stupid cow." Said Sirius, a bit angry himself now.  
  
" Don't you have some other people to make rumors about?" said Remus.  
  
" Well, as reporter, I am well aware-" she started to say.  
  
" YOU'RE NOT A REPORTER! WHEN WILL IT GO THROUGH YOUR HEAD, YOU HORSE! NOW MOVE BEFORE I HEX YOU." Said James and he pushed he out of his way and left the Great Hall.  
  
Just then, Lily and Andrew were about to walk into the Great Hall. James grabbed Lily to his side and moved in on Andrew.  
  
" Don' you dare even think it. She is my girlfriend and if you lay one piece of stinking fiber from your robes on her, I will not be responsible for what I do." Said James livid.  
  
Andrew looked greatly insulted but said nothing and went into the Great Hall.  
  
" James, what-" Lily started to say.  
  
" Why do you keep talking to him? You're my girlfriend." Said James.  
  
" James, he is only a friend. And, yes I am your girlfriend, but I am allowed to have friends." Said Lily, consolingly, laying a hand on James' red cheek.  
  
" Yea. But you have Sirius and Remus and even Peter. Stupid Davies. I swear one of these days-"  
  
" Don't hex him, James. For my sake." Said Lily.  
  
Lily found that, now from his girlfriend's point of view, this jealous side of James worked well on him. He is so adorable how he got worked up over nothing, she thought.  
  
" Well, fine. I just really don't like Davies. The way he walks and talks and breathes-"  
  
But he was cut off and Lily abruptly started kissing James.  
  
Though shocked, but he enjoyed her kiss. Just then the students from the Great Hall started to come out to the corridors for classes. Lily and James broke away quickly and started to silently laugh in embarrassment. They headed toward class hand in hand.  
  
A/N: A little fluffy? But expect more twists and turns. Muaahhhhh~! Ok, seriously. I am going to finish as much chapters as I can before school starts. Highschool. Yanno.  
  
Well, review!  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! ( Not to mention a little someone who said it was a contrary "popular belief" that that certain someone doesn't look forward to my story. *Cough Yasumine cough*. Don't worry though she is my best friend.) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
" So how is it going so far?" asked Remus, while stirring his own cauldron.  
  
" I think I've gotten everything right. Though I could've sworn I saw a bubble burst here and there." Answered Peter, nervously. (A/N: yea, suffer you worm!)  
  
"But just think, this is our last test before the Christmas break. Then, freedom. For at least a week anyway." Said Sirius, dreamily.  
  
" Yea. And I get more alone time with Lily," said James, a little loud than he would've liked.  
  
" What?" asked James, reddening harder than ever, under the grins of his fellow Marauders.  
  
" Well I expected to have some fun with Malerie but she has to go with her family to Scotland. I mean to say, Scotland." Said Sirius.  
  
" Do you think this mixture is thick enough?" whispered Malerie as Professor Bierschwale made her way around the class to grade the student's potions.  
  
" Yea, I think so." Said Jasmine looking over at Malerie's potion.  
  
" I'm glad this will be over in ten minutes." Whispered Lily, quietly.  
  
" MISS EVANS! YOU ARE MAKING SUCH A RACKET AND DISTURBING YOUR CLASSMATES. TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" shrieked Bierschwale.  
  
" But, professor, I just-" Lily started to say.  
  
" But nothing, Miss Evans. Further ten more points from Gryffindor." Said Bierschwale, supremely.  
  
"NO ONE BARELY HEARD HER MAKING THE "RACKET", PROFESSOR. You are just being unpleasant because you haven't gotten the raise you wanted from Dumbledore!" Said James indignantly. ( He had heard the "private" conversation from the teachers lounge, where he went to get some free donuts.)  
  
" Detention for you Mister Potter." Said Bierschwale.  
  
Lily looked over at James, worriedly, but James just grinned at Lily.  
  
After the bell rang, the whole class packed their stuff, and literally ran out the Potions dungeon. It was a bright day, despite the fact that it was freezing outside.  
  
" Oh, I am so sorry, James. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble." Said Lily.  
  
" It's okay, Lily. Honestly I don't like that Bierschwale picking on kids and taking points for her own sickly satisfaction. Besides I don't want anyone talking to MY girlfriend like that, no matter who it is." Said James, not realizing what his words meant to his girlfriend.  
  
" Oh, JAMES!" said Lily as she flung herself onto her boyfriend that has just swept her off her feet.  
  
" Hey, hey, hey. Get a room." Said Remus, teasingly.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really happy now. I can't believe I used to think he was a arrogant bullying toerag." Said Lily, reminiscing.  
  
" You thought I was a bullying toerag? I just expected a little something like annoying or something." Said James, a little put back.  
  
" Well, does it matter now? I am your girlfriend now aren't I?" said Lily, sweetly, almost buttering up to James.  
  
James thought for a moment and put his arms around Lily and said, " Yea, you are absolutely right. And we have the whole Christmas break to do very girlfriend and boyfriend things."  
  
" James!" said Lily, Jasmine and Malerie at the same time.  
  
" Well, don't do anything too dramatic while I'm gone. I can't believe I am going to Scotland on my first Christmas that I have a boyfriend." Said Malerie, quietly, and only Sirius heard her.  
  
' I am her first. I am her first. I am somebody's first.' Thought Sirius, happily and gleefully.  
  
" Well, we'll miss you terribly." Said Jasmine.  
  
" Yea." Said Lily.  
  
" Well I'm off to pack and leave." Said Malerie.  
  
" I'll pack with you." Said Sirius and he piped up next to Malerie, dragging her with him up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
" Remus, do you know what's tonight?" asked Lily.  
  
" Yea. Tonight Mars comes close enough to be seen by the naked eye. I'm going to see it tonight. Want to join me?" asked Remus gentlemanly.  
  
" I would love to!" screeched Lily. " Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she bumped into a curly reddish girl. The girl scuttled away quickly.  
  
" James, what are you going to do tonight?" asked Jasmine.  
  
" Well, now that Lily has already made plans for herself, I better get an early start on my dungbombs routine on the morn of Christmas." Said James, simply.  
  
" Mm." said Jasmine, obviously distracted by something.  
  
" Earth to Jasmine." Said Lily waving her arms at her.  
  
" Yea. I think I'm going to do some reading up at the library. See you." Said Jasmine and she hurriedly ran upstairs.  
  
" Isn't the library down stairs?" asked Remus.  
  
***  
  
" Are you ready?" asked Remus.  
  
" Yea. It's just that I can't find that stupid camera. I wanted to take the picture of Mars. Oh well, you know what, it might be upstairs. You go ahead, and I'll catch up with you." Said Lily.  
  
" What's a camera?" asked James, curiously.  
  
" Alright. But don't take too long. Mars doesn't wait." Said Remus and he went out through the portrait.  
  
Lily went upstairs and came down empty handedly.  
  
" Oh, well. I'm going. Don't wait up for me." Said Lily as she went out to the portrait hole.  
  
" I'm going after her. Just as the Mars shows up, I'm going to show up and impress my girlfriend." Said James, proudly ( and a little haughtily.) " See you."  
  
He waved at Jasmine and pulled on his invisibility cloak and headed out (invisible) through the portrait hole. Jasmine seemed to just wake up from a deep sleep.  
  
" What?" she said and found herself alone in the Common Room.  
  
***  
  
Lily hurriedly headed up to the Astronomy Tower. She went up to the last floor and was on the most abandoned part of the castle before the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Oomph!  
  
" What the-"  
  
A figure had grabbed her and scrambled her into a classroom.  
  
A/N: Dun,dun,dun. A little Cliffhanger. I assure you the figure isn't a sex- crazed maniac nor James. Just wanted to get the across. Please review!  
  
P.S Thanks to a certain Amy (2rocker) for a wonderful review that made it the fiftieth. (I hit fifty! Hehe.)  
  
And thank you all sincerely that reviewed to my story. I love you all and you are all so very very much appreciated!  
  
I love you ALL!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

James, happily whistling, went up to the Astronomy Tower.

" Surprise!" said James as he pounced onto the open Tower. 

" Oh, um. Shouldn't you be doing that for Lily?" asked Remus, uncomfortably.

" Where IS Lily?" asked James, feeling really stupid now.

" I don't know. She isn't here now. And if she doesn't come really soon, she's going to miss Mars." Said Remus, keeping look out for the red planet to come.

                                                               ***

Lily was thumped onto the ground. She immediately tried to look around for the exit. She didn't want to stay here for long to see her captor. Who ever it was. But it was so dark she didn't know which way, was which. Her nerves were scraped so raw at this point, she was aware of every sound in the room. 

Then a shade of red light came trough the windows and the first light shone through the room. She didn't recognize the room. 

Then she did. It looked familiar. She's seen it before. It was a child's room, now dimly lit. Then a figure hovered above her. 

****

**_"Move out of the way, silly girl. I want the child!" _**

****

**_"No, please! I'll do anything!" pleaded, Lily. She felt herself clutching onto something again. It was a bundle. A baby. But-_**

****

**_"Stand aside!"_**

****

****

It was then she saw the face of the horrid voice that was in her dreams and now, plainly shown in front of her eyes. They were red and did not look like eyes at all. Just then bright green light glowed in front of her. And everything went blank. 

                                                            ***

" WHERE IS LILY?" shouted James, furiously.

" Calm down. Maybe she took a wrong turn and got lost." Said Remus, trying to calm down James.

" THAT MAKES NO SENSE! SHE'S BEEN IN THIS CASTLE FOR SEVEN YEARS. COME ON, REMUS!" 

" It doesn't help it that you're so agitated now. All we can do is wait." Said Remus.

" We cant go to Dumbledore. She's out of bounds and should've been in the common room by eight. It's almost two in the morning. I think all we can do is wait." Said Sirius.

James started to punch the sofa, furiously, and gave up after a while. He felt so helpless.

                                                              ***

Jasmine woke up gasping for air.

                                                              ***

After what seemed like hours, she gathered all her might to stumble out of the room. Her eyes were adjusting to the light. It was almost dawn, by the look of it from the window. She got up weakly, and started to walk toward Gryffindor castle, which looked as if it were a hundred miles away.

She hoped that she didn't stumble across Filch or even worse the Headmaster. How was she going to explain all of this to anyone? Would anyone even believe her? Would James? Her mind was so full of confusion and thoughts of James.

" James?" she said. 

" No, I'm not James." Said the figure.

" I'm so scared." Confessed Lily, as tears made their way down to her cheeks.

 " Lily, it's me. Are you okay?" 

" James, hold me." Said Lily as she approached him. She put her arms around him and he embraced her. She passed out afterwards.

Once she opened her eyes, Lily found herself at laying down on what seemed to be a bed. Everything was still hazy.  But she could make out a figure with stood there looking at her.

" James." Said Lily, feebly.

" It's not James, Lily. It's me. Andrew." Said Andrew.

Then her eyes came into focus. Andrew's blues eyes came into focus.

" What happened?" asked Lily.

" Well I found you almost passing out near the astronomy tower. I saw you, well since I was patrolling, ( A/N: He is Headboy.) and you passed out so I had to take you to the Hospital Wing. What happened to you, Lily?" asked Andrew, concerned.

" I… um-" she started to say. What can she say?

Lily was saved from giving Andrew an explanation when James burst through the door. Sirius, Remus, Jasmine, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall followed. Lily sat up at the sight of James. James put his arms around her and embraced her so ever strongly.

He loosened the embrace when he spotted Andrew. He wheeled around the bed and grabbed Andrew by the collar slammed him on the wall. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LILY? I SWEAR, I'LL HAVE YOU FOR THIS." Said James, now red in anger.

" James!" said Sirius, Remus, and Jasmine in surprise. 

" Potter, let go of him this instant." Said McGonagall.  

" Mr. Davies was the one who found Lily and brought here here, James. He did no harm." Said Dumbledore with composure.

James let him go reluctantly though his eyes were still upon him.

" Now, everyone has seen that Miss Evans is in no harm. I would like to talk to her privately, if you please, wait by the door." Said Dumbledore.

The boys and Jasmine left the room. 

" Lily, I know it will be hard. But can you please tell me what happened?" asked Dumbledore gently and urgently at the same time.

Best she could, Lily told of her accounts of what happened. She was thankful toward Dumbledore for not interrupting and asking questions. McGonagall gasped a couple of times but nothing more.

After she finished telling her story, she looked at the both of them. They eyed her carefully.

" Lily, I cannot say anything to give you comfort, but I will tell you this. Do as your heart tells you. Listen to yourself and you will find the answers." Said Dumbldore, consolingly. " And I have asked them not to bombard you with questions until you are ready. Well, Minerva, I think we should get back to the Great Hall. I saw a couple of sugar cookies I would like to sample." Said Dumbledore to McGonagall and they both left the Hospital Wing. 

When they were out of earshot, Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, 

"Albus, you know what it means. You know what is to happen. Why would you encourage her?" asked McGonagall.

" Oh, Minerva, you know as well as I do that we cannot stop what is to happen in the future." Said Dumbleore firmly.

" But surely-" 

" I cannot allow them to be deprived of love. The one thing that is good and most worthy of feeling in this world." He said.

Back at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was fussing over Lily. The Marauders, Jasmine and Andrew were looking apprehensively at Lily. James sat by her side.

" Well, I should get going." Said Andrew.

" No, Andrew, you-" Lily started to say.

" It's alright. You guys should be left alone to talk. I hope you get well, Lily." Said Andrew.

To Madam Pomfrey's disapproval, Lily stood up and went over to hug Andrew, Andrew very surprised at this (although he really enjoyed it all the same), and said, " Thank you, Andrew. For everything."

And Lily got back to her bed, and resumed talking to her friends.

A/N: What's going to happen next? How will this all get cleared up? Find out in the Next Chapter!!!!

P.S

I WANTED TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED TO MY LAST CHAPTER,

Sissy-6, Heather, Mikki (of course! lol), and Mousas ( I still cant believe you! Sheese)


End file.
